Fionna and Flame Prince
by vhdc1234
Summary: Same story, different ending. Rewrite. One shot.


**Fionna's P.O.V**

I curled down in a ball on the floor, clutching a piece of Gumball's hair. I was heartbroken by how he rejected me. BMO came over and played a racing game. But instead of playing I started to sing. The game ended with the car crashing into a shop. Cake told me she was going out. I groaned.

**Cake's P.O.V**

I saw how my baby was acting after she got dumped by that heartless jerk, Gumball. So I decided to get her a new love to obsess on. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I couldn't think of any princes Fionna's age.

A sudden scream snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran to find the scream. I found 3 owls surrounding a bucked.

"I'll save you, Prince." I screamed. I grew my fist and punched all the owls down.

"You're safe now- Flamba. I thought you were a-"

"Prince. I been working on thats." the little flambit said. I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Flamba, you're pretty hooked up around here. Do you know any princes Fionna's age?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yea, I knows this one prince, he's way hots." she said. We walked all the way to the Fire Kingdom.

"Flamba, I'll die if I go in there." I said.

"Oh, I forgots that yous ain't Fire proof." she started chanting something in fire language. Then she spit on my forehead.

"There, I casted a flame shield on yas. Also, I spats on yas." she said. I was getting annoyed. We walked into a Fire castle. I looked up to see a boy in a lamp. Wait, why is he in a lamp.

"Hey yall, I'm-" Flambe poked me with her elbow.

"You gots to act like yous royal blood." she said. I glared at her.

"You couldn't have told me that _before_ we entered the Fire Kingdom." I whisperd. She shrugged.

"Hello your majesty, I'm duchess Cake. I come to court your son for my sister, princess Fionna of the Grasslands. You see, she just experienced a horrible heartbreak from another prince." I said. Flame Queen looked at me.

"I see, what are your gifts?" Flame Queen asked. I started to panick. I reached into my pack and pulled out a water bottle. But I pulled it out to fast and the water hit the jester.

"MY JESTER! Ehh, I never liked him anyway." "Princess Fionna didn't like him either." I said.

"I have another gift. A song that Princess Fionna wrote herself." I grabbed my Dulcimer. I played the song that Fionna was singing earlier, but changed the words up a little.

"Get out." said Flame Queen. I panicked again.

"Wait. I have another gift. It's Princess Fionna herself." I shifted my part of my body to look like Fionna. Flame Queen scuffed.

"That scrawny little thing isn't worthy enough to date my son. Begone with you." she said.

I made the fake Fionna cry. I started talking to her until I made her knock me out. I heard Flame Queen clap.

"Yes, Yes. You killed your own flesh and blood. You are worthy to date my-"

She pulled a lever that brought down the lamp. I started cheering in my head.

"- Evil Son!" Flame Queen finished.

"What!" I yelled in my head. Flame Prince stepped out of the lamp. I got really scared. He grabbed 'Fionna's' hands. He turned to the crowd whispering. He shot fireballs at them.

"Stop whispering!" He yelled.

"You know. Were not really each other's types. I don't like you." 'Fionna' said. He looked shocked.

"WHAT!" He yelled. I ran away a fast as possible. Flame Prince was right behind me.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I was still crying when Cake ran in. I ignored her plead to run, untill I smelled smoke and my lovely Gumball picture burned to ashes. Angry, I yelled,

"WHO LIT THE FIRE! I'LL KILL THEM." I ran outside to see a huge fire monster. I saw him reach Gumball's rockets.

"Don't touch his stuff!" I yelled. The rockets went off and drenched the monster. He started to shrink into the shape of … a boy.

He was just about to fall. I used Gumball's hair to stick on the roof. I caught him in my arms. I struggled to bring him inside. His used to be orange body, was now dull purple. His eyes were closed.

I started to feel the heat rise as his eyes shot open. He saw me and his eyes filled with anger. He pushed me off, burning me in the process.

"What's wrong with me, huh? Why don't you like me?" he asked. I looked at him blankly.

"I like you." I said. His face softens for half a second before going back to anger. He slapped me, leaving a burnt mark on my face. I whimper. Wait, I almost never whimper.

Once he heard that, I could tell his eyes had guilt in them, but he never showed it. The heat was getting too hot for me. The next thing I knew, I passed out.

I woke up in my bed. My arms were bandaged. Cake said I've been out for two 2 hours.

"Who was that lunatic?"

Cake's face went into fear mode.

"The princes of the Fire Kingdom. But girl, he's evil. His mom said so."

I refused to believe that. Sure he tried to kill me, but there was something more to him. I had to see him again. I just knew I had to. I think I 'like like' him.


End file.
